minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Existing Tree
The Existing Tree Notice: This is to be entered in Round 2 of The Christmas Pasta Tournament, I am against Icydice the Master of Pasta's, all I can do is stand up to him, this pasta is detailed and may seem boring in the beginning but keep reading and you will see how good it gets. Written by League Fighters pl'''ease leave Some feedback! '''Chapter 1 There once was an existing tree that was worshiped by many players who would give there offerings to it, the tree was decorated for every occasion and which they would surround it with occasional chests, the tree would be located in the middle of mine-craft, and players who worshiped it would guard it at night to kill the mobs who would try to destroy it. The tree contained special powers that would bend the layers of mine-craft and would be able to turn any of your items into what you wished for' however you would have a price to pay before you got what you wanted and the tree would usually send you on a quest to get something that it wanted. Going on quests are hard as the tree usually sends you on quests against monsters more terrifying than your average Enderman you would occasionally find stalking you from a distance, the monsters would slobber and chase you until you kill it with your trusty diamond sword, now the existing tree was almighty' so it would take more than a Diamond Pickaxe to destroy it. The tree was sinister and would sacrifice players who didn't help the town, the players who didn't help the tree or just did nothing but help them selves would be sacrificed in the Ban Pit, you would die in the pit and you would respawn as a item or just a tree, you wouldn't be able to control the item or the block you where, yet the players would control you and they wouldn't be able to hear anything you where saying. The Existing Tree would posses players who tried to destroy it, it would make them do there bidding like decorating it or making the player go on a kill hunt, when The Existing Tree was done, the account would give the controls back to the player and the player would be killed by lightning striking them, and they would be banned afterwards. Miners such as Wolfe and Jim would usually sneak up on the tree and mine chunks of it, the existing tree has always tried to kill them but they would escape the tree's clutches to live another day, the existing tree got tired of players who didn't listed and thought that players with there own minds didn't deserve to live, so the tree sund some terrifying mobs who ran threw the town and killed the players, at least some of them.' On Christmas, the worthy players who would be able to stay and serve the tree and live back int here homes, and even own a terrifying monster, the tree's army had died from the cold and the tree once again let some players be worthy, the tree was all powerful but only one weakness the tree had and that was being a tree, even though it was tough it couldn't fight a load of players with axes at once, the towns miners decorated the tree, and they would log off to join back the next day and celebrate the tree's anniversary. The tree's anniversary was celebrated on christmas day and all they all sacrificed there pigs and most of there diamonds and findings, there was a rule that the tree made and that was to never go to the nether, the tree built a nether portal and end portal and had locked them off, The Existing Tree was made on christmas so that's why the tree would always have blocky jingle bell head on the top of it, no one would be allowed to go in, but of course that's where I come in, me and my friends Zelkiar and Longhorn decided to break in, we seized all of the Terrifying Monsters, and we had to kill a few Mutant Bats. We made it to the Nether Portal and mined down the obsidian bars, we went in to see a the nether empty, the tree must've had a nether portal below itself also, we could tentacles all of the nether, like it was covered in it, there was also a player wearing a brown skin sitting in a mine-cart, we where in the nether to gather some lava to help build our canon to destroy the tree who ruled mine-craft. I asked it "Hello we are here for some lava" there wasn't any around and The Nether would usually contain lots of lava because its called the nether for a reason, the brown skin player ejected from the cart and walked towards us and stopped, "Should we attack" my friends Longhorn asked, "No, not yet" I said in the game, The Brown Skin stared at us. It told us "If you are trying to kill the existing tree, keep in mind it has a army of Christmas Tree's since it's christmas, I stepped back and fell threw a gap, I lost 1 HP bar, "It's ok just keep talking to him" I say Longhorn and Zlekiar glitch for a few, I made it up the cobblestone's because I used to be able to build stairs in a fashionable way however I wasn't able to do that since The Tree was added, I made it up and found my self up a tall empty hole in the wall, I looked down to see my friends, The Game began to lag as my friends began to lose health, I quickly rushed down the stairs back to where the gap was, and found my friends entering a nether portal. The Brown Player must've possesed them to show The Existing Tree, I had to do something, I ran towards the portal, and the instance a bunch of Cobblestone was placed in a T, the way you would build a Iron Golem in mine-craft, a head dropped on it, and it formed some gray player. The Player was moving towards me before striking me with a bolt and flash. The Brown skin guy was seen talking to the Giant Tree, there was a few Christmas Tree's which when I mined it, they made ghastly sounds, I quickly ran to a cave, when the brown monster caught me running, "Hey come here, the Existing Tree wants to speak with you" I looked at my computer shaking, I walked towards him, "Yeah The tree want's to speak with you, miners like you are supposed to be mining and guarding the cave, why didn't you stop them." The Brown Skined Miner said. I had to think of a answer quick. Before all of this happened, I remember sitting on a server standing by a Minecraft Tree, and each time I would hit it, it would send flashes threw my computer shocking and chilling as they would go threw my spine and stop towards my ribs, I haven't been able to get out of the trance as the tree torments me bringing me close to Minecraft, closer to his demise. Occasionally after midnight I would be able to sleep my the PC, it wouldn't let me leave as if I where to leave, it would do something that could change my life forever, the blood thin's in me when I log on to see it's leave's stare at me from the PC, I knew what and where it was, and it was right in the middle of The Town Square, there where plugs that the tree's has connected to. If I where to unplug it the tree would possibly melt my skin from the flesh I am, therefore I wasn't even thinking of trying that. I had logged on for the past few days looking for answers. Mostly because the server, The Server was and Ordinary Server, no that was the name of it, it was normal until the tree was added the next day, I had been looking but the tree had my life on the line. I was sitting at my computer, thinking of an answer. I told the Brown Skin to just let me go, and the player shook it's head wildly, but I wasn't scared because it was only a game, but was it, The Tree stared at me from the PC, right before I could log off, I had blinked. The Tree had entered the real world or did it enter the real world, for it was in the virtual world to and it existed, players gave it the name "The Existing Tree" The Tree has met my face from the computer, the leaves stared at me, then one of the wood stalks opened up to form a terrifying eye, and when it blinked. . . I'm stuck. That's my first thought as consciousness enters my body. I've woken up and I can't move. I try to force a limb to budge. It creaks at my attempt. It's tightly affixed to the wall. I try to swerve my neck, only to feel a horrible pressure keeping it in place. The wall. I'm in a circular well well sorta circular, the walls around me made of gray stone brickwork and glistening with water. The water glides over my hands and my feet below me. This well is being flooded from up above, I feel like i'm drowning. I look around me as much as I can. That is to say, I stare into the abyss below. I don't see anything stirring, since I can't see anything. The light from above is refracted in the water pouring down, but the darkness below is impenetrable, I can see the Tree, the one that was in The Minecraft Server That's when I start moving. The same pressure that was on my neck is now on my entire body. My limbs are grasping tightly on the stone around me, but they're slipping. I'm sinking into the deep, deep virtual world. I could hear Hisses of Creeper's and Screaming threw the light, I could see a blink of the the blocky tree reach for me, while elongating it's arms placing blocks to grow bigger. Thick Brown square arms squeezed me, as a light began to glow darker and darker, I would see flashes of you have been killed, you have been banned, you have been killed, on and on. I sunk faster, and began to embrace and let it take place, as I sunk. deeper and Deeper. Chapter 2 I wake up in front of something unfathomable. It's staring at me, like the sun on a cloudless night. In the pitch black, it bleeds in and out of my vision without stirring, glowing without giving off any light. It demands my attention and strains my eyeballs, the Existing Tree, face to face with it. It's too big. It doesn't fit in with the suffocating darkness and murk that I've been floating in, the rough stone that encases my extremities. It's bulging out, yet it's blurring in. I'm staring at its maw, and its throat, but I can't tell where the well ends and where it begins. I think it's a snake. It has two bulbous spots that might just be eyes, staring at me unblinking. Its scales blend with the surrounding brick, shadowy gray melting into vivid green. I'm snapped out of my trance by a lurching noise. My limbs are scraping against the rim of this pit. I feel them tensing under the pressure. I see it reach one of it's long arm's, before I blink waking up staring at my computer with my mouse hovering over the log off button. I had had enough, The Tree has tormented me to much to the point this server was illegal, I quickly went to tell Mojang for the scarce whistle was to much for me, when I finished typing, I had clicked submit and then reality blew me from my computer. The walls floated from each other and my house had separated from it's construction, and I was seen floating in a pure dark void. That tree finally got me, and it wouldn't have if I had just called the police. I guess this is it. Thanks for Reading __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:League Fighters Category:Christmas Category:Trees Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta